Life is a gift ?
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: 1ère fic sur House M.D... Mini fic sur un moment dans la vie de Foreman & Thirteen. Un peu de guimauve, une pincée de larmes...


_Alors voilà une mini fic, sur Foreman & Thirteen, ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite (et même là, je ne trouve pas que ce soit extraordinaire, mais bon, on est jamais content de ce qu'on fait je crois...). Je me décide donc à le poster, j'__espère que ça vous plaira..._

**Spoilers :** attention, légers spoilers sur le début de la saison 6, ensuite j'ai arrangé le truc à ma sauce :)

**Disclaimer : **House M.D ne m'appartient pas (il devrait être à Cuddy, mais on attend toujours...), tout est à David Shore... Et non, je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant, c'est seulement pour m'éclater et arranger les choses comme je les voudrais...

**Résumé :** une petite histoire toute simple, légèrement guimauve (bah oui shippeuse un jour, shippeuse toujours !) et faudra peut être sortir les kleenex à la fin...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'étais assise sur le canapé, je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'avais besoin d'être seule et réfléchir. J'avais le regard dans le vague, l'esprit torturé par des questions. Cela faisait plus d'un an que nous étions ensembles avec Eric, mais chacun avait conservé son appartement. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais prête à m'installer avec lui et en même temps, j'en avais envie. J'étais heureuse avec lui, il m'apportait une stabilité que je n'aurai jamais pensé connaitre.

Le jour où j'avais su que moi aussi j'étais malade, je pensais profiter de la vie, m'amuser et vivre des histoires sans attaches. Mais Eric avait été là, il y avait eu le baiser à Noël, le fiasco des essais clinique, les disputes. Nous nous étions même séparés, pendant le séjour de House à Mayfield, il m'avait viré de l'équipe, ne pouvant pas assumer le fait que j'étais à la fois celle qui partageais sa vie et celle qui travaillait pour lui. Au retour de House, Foreman avait retrouvé sa place et le diagnosticien avait insisté pour me réintégrer dans l'équipe, ce que j'avais fini par accepter.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il parlait de mon appartement, il disait souvent « chez nous », je lui avais cédé de la place dans ma penderie ainsi que deux tiroirs dans ma commode. J'avais également tendance à dire chez nous et non plus chez moi. J'étais perdue dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis un bruit de clés dans la serrure, puis on frappa à la porte, je soupirais et me levais pour aller ouvrir.

-« Tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation. Je hochais la tête. Incapable de parler. Je me reculais pour le laisser entrer, puis retournais au salon, toujours silencieuse.

-« Remy, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est tout.

-Je sais que je ne suis plus ton patron depuis le retour de House, mais on vit presque ensemble et tu ne me dis même pas que tu as pris ta journée.

-Je sais. Je sais…

-Mais… ?

-Je sais pas.

-Quoi tu ne sais pas ? Tu me dis que tu n'étais pas bien et après tu me dis que tu ne sais pas ?

-Ce n'est pas logique je sais… Mais…

-Tu… »

Je vis son regard se poser sur la boite qui était sur la table basse. Il s'approcha pour en avoir le cœur net, il se baissa et saisi la boite en carton. Il planta son regard dans le mien, attendant une réponse à sa question muette. Sauf que j'étais incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Je m'assis brusquement sur le canapé, la mine boudeuse, perdue.

-« Attends ! Tu peux m'expliquer ÇA !

-Tu vois très bien ce que c'est.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Je ne joue pas. Je suis aussi paumée que toi.

-Mais tu… ?

-J'en sais rien encore. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Et tu attends quoi pour le faire ? Et tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas… je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler… »

Il inspira, vint s'assoir à côté de moi et prit mon poignet dans sa main

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?

-Je sais pas. Par peur sans doute…

-Tu as déjà réfléchi à la question.

-J'en sais trop rien. Tout ça me parait tellement irréel.

-Mais ça ne l'est pas.

-Si ça l'est ! M'écriais-je.

-Si c'est positif, tu peux avoir un enfant. Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais en avoir. Ce n'est pas incompatible avec la maladie.

-Mais pas avec ma durée de vie. Tu y penses ? Son premier sourire, son premier mot, ses premiers pas, sa première dent qui tombe… Dans tout ça qu'est-ce que je verrai ? Qu'est-ce que je vais rater ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Et les cauchemars, les chagrins, les câlins et les cadeaux pour la fête des mères ? Tout ce qu'il devra vivre seul.

-Mais je serais là, je lui dirais chaque jour combien sa maman était forte et courageuse.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas entrainer quelqu'un d'autre dans ma chute.

-C'était il y a un an ! Et pourtant on est toujours ensembles, on a eu des périodes difficiles, comme beaucoup de couple, mais on est là tous les deux. Et tu as réussi à dépasser cette peur. Depuis un an, je t'ai vu changer, tu n'es plus la même, tu sembles plus épanouie, tu vis et tu profite du temps qu'il te reste. Et ça, ce n'est pas une chute, c'est une façon d'avancer, de vivre.

-Et rendre un enfant orphelin et malheureux ? Non merci !

-Et moi ? Je ne compte pas ? Tu ne me crois pas capable d'élever notre enfant ? »

En l'entendant prononcer le mot "notre" enfant, je ressentis une étrange chaleur en moi, quelque chose de fort s'éveiller au fond de mon corps. En même temps, les souvenirs de ma propre enfance avec une mère malade me revinrent à l'esprit et me firent mal au cœur.

-« C'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors ? »

J'étais incapable de répondre, je fixais le sol, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'apporterait aucune réponse.

-« Tu as peur.

-C'est plutôt normal non ? Je suis paumée là ! Je ne sais ni quoi penser, ni quoi faire. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Et si avant, tu faisais le test

-Et s'il est positif ? On fait quoi ? »

J'avais dit « on » sans réfléchir, je l'avais inclus dans toute cette histoire. Ce qui quelque part était normal, car il était le père. Mais c'était comme si tout à coup j'avais eu une image fugace d'une famille, que je m'étais imaginée en tant que mère. Il s'approcha de moi, glissa son bras autour de ma taille et me prit dans ses bras.

Je fermais les yeux et m'abandonnais à la douceur de l'instant, j'essayais de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas été si effrayée que ça par la mort, mais ces doutes, cette possibilité d'une grossesse, me pétrifiait. La peur m'assaillait, me rongeait et m'empêchait de voir les choses clairement.

Foreman embrassa mon front, se détacha de moi, prit la boite qui était sur la table basse et me la tendit

-« Fais le test. Ensuite on en discutera.

-Ok. Merci. »

Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres, il me sourit, puis je quittais la pièce et me dirigeait vers la salle de bain, tremblante de peur.

Je suivis les instructions indiquées par le mode d'emploi, mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'hésitais à rester dans la salle de bain, mais la voix de Foreman me sortit de mes réflexions

-« Ça va ?

-Oui… J'arrive.

-Ok. »

Je sortis de la salle de bain, le test de grossesse et la boite à la main, je posais la boite sur la table basse et relu la notice.

-« Il faut attendre deux minutes. »

Je savais que ces deux minutes là allaient être les plus longues de ma vie. J'étais nerveuse, tapais du pied sur le sol puis me levais et me mis à faire les cents pas dans le salon. La réponse me faisait peur, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir y penser un jour, car pour moi l'idée d'un enfant était lointaine, puis quand j'avais su que j'étais malade, l'envie d'être mère s'était presque comme imposée à mon esprit, je voulais vivre la maternité avant de mourir. Mais maintenant le fait que je puisse être enceinte me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant vive ce que j'avais vécu.

-« Remy, viens. »

Eric s'était levé, avait pris ma main et me guida vers le canapé, je m'y assis, il fit de même.

-« Il reste combien de temps encore ? Demandais je, je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder l'heure tellement j'étais nerveuse.

-Je crois que c'est bon. »

Je croisais son regard, puis pris le batonnet et regardais le résultat, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il me serra contre lui, caressa mes cheveux.

-« C'est positif. Murmurais-je.

-Je sais. »

Et mes larmes redoublèrent, les sanglots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge, une peur immense me tiraillait. Je me sentais perdue, je n'étais pas prête pour ça, je ne savais pas quelle décision prendre. Eric n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il se contentait de me serrer contre lui, de caresser mes cheveux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai peur… Je ressens des choses tellement contradictoires, j'ai envie d'avoir ce bébé, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si pourrais faire ça. Infliger à mon enfant de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

-Je comprends… Tu ne veux pas le garder ?

-Je… J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Tu sais, c'est possible de faire une analyse et de voir si le… Le bébé est atteint aussi.

-Je sais. J'ai besoin de recul, ça t'ennui si on en reparle demain ?

-D'accord. On verra demain »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit en direction de la chambre pour aller dormir, je restais encore quelques instants à observer le "+" puis je me levais et le rejoignis.

Nous étions couchés depuis une heure environ, mon regard fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me tournais et me mis sur le ventre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'écraser mon bébé, encore une fois je tournais et me mis sur le dos.

J'essayais de prendre de la distance et de tenter de considérer l'embryon qui grandissait en moi, comme un ensemble de cellules, mais je me voilais la face. Je pensais bébé, je voyais un bébé, je portais ce bébé. Une larme roula sur ma joue, suivie d'une autre, puis encore une. Je les essuyais et tenter de calmer cette douleur sourde qui remontait en moi et me faisait verser ces larmes.

Je sentis le bras d'Eric enlacer ma taille et m'attirer contre lui, sa main se posa ensuite sur mon ventre. Geste anodin, innocent, car il le faisait souvent quand il dormait. Mais cette fois ci, je sentis qu'il ne dormait pas. Sans un mot il me serra contre lui, mon épaule tout contre son torse, son visage dans mes cheveux. Je me blotti contre lui, cherchant dans ses bras le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

-« Eric ?

-Oui ?

-J'arrête pas de penser à tout ça, j'arrive pas à dormir. Tout tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

-Je sais. J'arrive pas à dormir non plus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé.

-Ne me dites qu'il faut que je vous explique comment on fait les bébés Dr Hadley ? Il rit doucement, ce qui eu l'effet de me détendre un peu

-T'es bête. Dis-je en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur le bras. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'était pas prévu. Je prends la pilule et je te promets que je ne t'ai jamais menti à ce sujet, c'est un accident.

-Je te crois. Mais je ne dirais pas que c'est un accident. C'est juste… Que peut être que ça devait arriver.

-Mais on n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de projet. Déjà si on arrive à passer deux mois sans s'engueuler à propos du boulot, c'est limite un exploit. On vit à moitié ensemble au bout d'un an, chacun a son appart, mais tu as une partie de tes affaires ici.

-Je sais, regarde Chase et Cameron, pour eux non plus, ça n'a pas été facile. Leur relation a été des plus chaotiques, mais ils ont réussi à surpasser ça et maintenant, ils sont mariés et heureux de l'être. Après, c'est vrai qu'on n'en avait jamais parlé, mais parce qu'on y pensait pas ou que ce n'était pas d'actualité.

-Aujourd'hui ça l'est…

-Oui. Tu te souviens, il y a un peu plus d'un an, au début de notre relation, on était allés dans cette classe.

-Je me souviens oui. Je repensais soudain à tout ces enfants souriant, à faire des dessins plein de couleurs.

-Je me souviens de ton regard, la façon dont tu regardais ces enfants, tes yeux brillaient et tu avais un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Tu semblais heureuse.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Puis tu m'as dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu voulais des enfants, pas tout de suite, mais que tu en voulais. »

Je repensais au moment qu'il me décrivait, j'avais aimé observer ces enfants, il y avait eu quelque chose en moi, comme si mon envie d'être mère était devenue plus forte tout à coup.

-« Je veux avoir des enfants, mais ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, de l'abandonner, de le rendre malheureux. D'être égoïste en lui donnant la vie mais de ne pas être là assez longtemps pour le voir grandir.

-Ce n'est pas égoïste. Tu veux être mère, comme le voudrait une femme "normale" et cet enfant tu ne vas pas l'abandonner, d'accord tu ne seras pas là toute sa vie, mais je serais là. Et tu l'aimeras et ça rien ne pourra le changer.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

-Pour être honnête, si c'était arrivé un an plus tôt, je ne pense que j'aurais réagit comme ça. Je ne dis pas que je serais parti, mais j'aurais été mort de peur. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne m'inquiète pas tant que ça, on a fait du chemin ensemble et je me sens prêt à assumer. J'ai envie qu'on ait ce bébé.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Parce que moi si…

-Si. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Parce qu'on s'avance vers l'inconnu et que c'est un peu effrayant. J'ai aussi peur du jour où… Tu ne seras plus là, où je devrais l'élever seul, mais je sais que je serais quand même heureux de l'avoir… »

J'étais émue, ce qu'il venait de me dire me touchait énormément. Il voulait ce bébé, même s'il savait qu'ils seraient seuls un jour. Je sentais sa main toujours sur mon ventre, j'approchais la mienne et nouais mes doigts aux siens.

-« Tu sais… Tu vas surement trouver ça ridicule mais… Je crois que je l'aime déjà.

-Non, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Je crois que moi aussi je l'aime déjà. Comme sa maman. »

À ces mots, je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait part de ses sentiments. Mais l'un comme l'autre, nous étions réservés et nous n'étions pas le genre de couple à se répéter chaque jour « je t'aime ». De plus en sortant avec lui, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse comme je l'étais, mais petit à petit mes sentiments envers lui s'étaient renforcés. Je m'étais tellement refusée le droit d'aimer jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

-« Je t'aime Eric. Murmurais je en me tournant face à lui puis l'embrassais, nouant mes mains sur sa nuque, il me serra contre lui, embrassa mon cou et chuchota à mon oreille

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassa, je me collais contre lui, appréciant sa douceur et sa tendresse. Puis je m'endormis, apaisée dans ses bras.

Quand je m'éveillais, le soleil se levait doucement, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'Eric était de garde toute la journée, je m'étirais doucement, profitant de la chaleur de la couette. Au bout d'un petit moment je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, décidée à profiter de l'absence de nausées matinales, encore inexistantes, pour me préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Je vis sur le plan de travail, à côté de la cafetière et de mon mug, une feuille de papier, je la dépliais et lu ce qui était écrit.

_"Je serais à l'hôpital toute la journée. Je sais qu'on a rien décidé clairement, donc prend du temps pour y penser, pour te reposer. Je rentrerais tard cette nuit, ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher. A demain. Eric."_

Je souris en lisant le petit mot, même au bout d'un an, je le découvrais un peu plus et je me surprenais à l'aimer davantage. Je me servis une tasse de café, relu encore le mot et me mis à repenser à notre discussion de la veille, nous avions discuté à cœur ouverts, chacun livrant ses émotions telles quelles étaient, la vérité nue. Il m'avait avoué qu'il avait envie de ce bébé, j'avais ressenti son désir de construire ce bout de famille que l'on pourrait faire tous les trois. Bizarrement je n'étais pas effrayée je me sentais presque rassurée plutôt. Comme si ma vie avait enfin trouvé son sens.

J'observais les volutes de vapeur s'échapper de mon mug, dansant au dessus du liquide brulant. Et là, perdue dans mes pensées, je sus que la décision avait été prise, pour nous deux. Je souris, et reposais la tasse sur le plan de travail, puis me préparais des pancakes. Je savourais le gout sucré du sirop d'érable, tout en pensant à ce que j'allais faire de ma journée.

Une fois encore, je relus le mot, si je n'avais pas craint d'attirer la curiosité de House, je serais allée le voir à l'hôpital, mais il était plus sage d'attendre son retour.

La journée touchait à sa fin, elle était passée très vite, j'avais fait un peu de ménage et de la lessive ainsi que quelques courses. Je m'étais également relaxée en prenant un bain, en m'habillant j'avais observé mon reflet dans le miroir mon ventre plat, ma poitrine toujours la même.

Et maintenant, j'attendais le retour d'Eric en pensant à tout un tas de choses, même s'il m'avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, je n'avais pas sommeil, surement du au fait que j'avais dormi deux bonnes heures dans l'après-midi.

J'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir et le vit entrer dans la pièce.

-« Tu n'es pas couchée ?

-Comme tu le vois, non. Répondis-je en souriant

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre.

-Je sais, mais j'ai dormi cet après-midi. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire tout en se débarrassant de son manteau, son écharpe. Il vint ensuite s'assoir à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa. Une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras, s'agrippaient à lui, tandis qu'il me serrait contre son torse.

-« Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Tranquille, pas de cas exceptionnel, donc journée paperasse avec Taub. Ainsi que les habituels sarcasmes de House. Et toi ?

-Tranquille aussi. J'ai fait un peu de ménage, de la lessive et quelques courses. Rien d'extraordinaire.

-Tu t'es reposée ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien. »

Je le sentais légèrement mal à l'aise, je savais qu'il s'interrogeait, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait pensé toute la journée, le "+" clignotant comme un voyant rouge dans sa tête.

-« Tu as pris le temps de penser à… À tout ça ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. J'ai eu droit à des réflexions de House comme quoi tu m'empêchais de dormir ou autres remarques fines de ce genre.

-Je vois. Et tu as décidé quoi ? Demandais-je

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, après la décision finale t'appartient…

-Mais dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux. S'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être sûre de prendre la bonne décision. Qu'on fait le bon choix.

-Je veux ce bébé. Depuis hier soir j'y pense, même si je sais que je vais m'inquiéter comme un dingue pendant toute ta grossesse. Je sais qu'au fond de moi que je veux le voir naitre, grandir… Et toi ?

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et moi aussi je veux ce bébé. Mais… »

Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer à quoi j'avais réfléchi une grand partie de la journée, mais il fallait qu'il le sache, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je ressentis sa peur, dans sa façon de me serrer contre lui.

-« Mais ?

-Je veux faire le dépistage prénatal, et si le résultat est positif, je ne crois pas vouloir poursuivre la grossesse. »

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, sentant les larmes monter, car je savais que ma décision lui faisait du mal, mais je ne supporterais pas que mon enfant souffre, il devrait déjà vivre avec une mère malade. Alors je ne voulais pas que lui aussi soit atteint.

Il me serra dans ses bras et murmura à mon oreille

-« Je comprends ta décision et même si elle est douloureuse, je l'accepte.

-Merci. »

* * *

Je fais attention à l'orthographe, mais il est possible que des fautes soient passées à la trappe, donc j'en suis désolée... Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)


End file.
